


The Repairman

by vivilove



Series: Career Day Romance [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Casual Sex, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Past Jon/Ygritte - Freeform, Repairman Jon, Sansa is working at her parents' vacation resort, past Sansa/Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: “You know what they say,” Margaery chirped in that sing-song voice of hers over cocktails.Sansa sighed and said in a monotone voice, “The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else, right?” Margaery nodded sagely. “That’s really not my style, Marg.”Sansa had never truly entertained her friend’s suggestion until the day Jon Snow, the handsome repairman for her parents' vacation resort, walked into her life.  But would casual sex really be enough for either of them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dena1984](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dena1984).



> Based on a prompt from Dena1984 where Sansa falls for Jon when he repairs her washing machine and starts breaking things to see him again. I took some liberties with the prompt and it wound up angsty than originally intended but I hope you'll enjoy it, my dear!

 

“You know what they say,” Margaery chirped in that sing-song voice of hers over cocktails.

Sansa sighed and said in a monotone voice, “The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else, right?” Margaery nodded sagely. “That’s really not my style, Marg.”

“Oh, pooh! You are young and beautiful, Sansa Stark. Don’t waste another second moping over Harry.”

“I’m not really moping over him, per se. I just…”

“Have a fling while you’re down south!” Margaery barreled on. “Find a hot guy and have lots of lovely sex and put that selfish ass behind you.”

Sansa had never truly entertained her friend’s suggestion until the day Jon Snow had walked into her life.

 

* * *

 

 

The late September heat was oppressive on Dragonstone as Sansa idlily read a trashy romance novel to pass the time while manning the front desk at Weirwood Seaside Resort. The A/C had been out since last night. She’d barely slept after she woke up around 2AM wringing with sweat and made the discovery.

_Back home, the nights would already be chilly_.

Now, she was drowsy from the heat as the oscillating fan swept back and forth across the quiet lobby although the story was getting juicy. She licked a bead of sweat off her upper lip and eagerly turned the page.

Her parents owned the little resort containing two dozen bungalows available for rent on the beach and they’d asked if she’d want to spend some time working there while she figured out what her next step was after graduating. Honestly, they probably hoped the change of scenery would do her some good and get her motivated to move on with her life. They’d been worried about her since she’d broken off her engagement seven months ago. She’d told them she and Harry had realized they were still a bit young to marry and parted on good terms.

None of that was true but she didn’t like to cause them anguish. Her parents were fine with the break up as they had both said they’d thought she was rushing things. They just wanted to see her happy. They didn’t know about how Harry had cheated on her. They didn’t know he’d never really loved her for herself but _had_ been in love with the idea of marrying into her wealthy family.

In time, she’d come to realize it hadn’t been her fault. Harry had never loved anyone but Harry. She couldn’t say she’d really been in love with him either once the initial excitement of her first serious, committed relationship had passed. But her heart and self-esteem were still decidedly bruised and battered.

The automatic doors swished open. Sansa hurriedly laid down her novel and sat up straighter to greet whichever guest had misplaced their room key, come to her for fresh towels or get change for the vending machine.

_Or complain about the air conditioning being out..._

But it wasn’t a guest or even one of the employees. It was a handsome young man, maybe three to five years older than herself, sporting a black and red uniform shirt that said Targaryen & Son Repairs with the name Jon stitched above his left breast pocket. He had dreamy, dark curls and a neatly trimmed beard. Margaery’s advice was ringing in her head the moment she laid eyes on him.

_Hot guy and lots of lovely sex. Oh my…_

“Are you the lady that called for repairs?” he asked. His voice was deep and gravelly, his accent was Northern.

“Um…yes?” Sansa squeaked.

“Bad A/C unit, right?”

“Right,” she nodded like a fool.

She knew she should probably say more than that but her mind was fuzzy at the moment as she ogled the way his biceps flexed when he lifted his tool bag onto the counter. She was going to blame the heat. He had nice hands, too. _And no wedding band._ Harry had had soft, meaty hands. These hands were not soft and told her the owner of them was rarely idle.

She glanced up from his muscled arms to his dark, grey eyes and full lips. Those lips were far too pretty she decided as they curled into a smile.

He looked over the counter and his eyes flicked downward (oh, so briefly!) before he stood up straighter and cleared his throat self-consciously. She was wearing her navy-blue bikini due to the heat but had thrown her Direwolves t-shirt on over it as a cover…not that it covered much.

“Nice shirt,” he said, nodding towards her…chest.

“Do you follow the Direwolves?”

“Well, I’m a Crows fan but I like the wolf bit,” he smiled, indicating the logo.

_Gods, what a smile. Those arms, that mouth, those smoldering dark eyes. Seven, save me_.

As luck would have it, he looked remarkably like the hero on the cover of her book, sending Sansa’s overheated thoughts galloping off. And when she recalled what Aemon had been doing to his lady love in the story before she’d laid it down, she flushed and subtly rubbed her legs together as she glanced at the cover and imagined acting that particular scene out with…someone.

He noticed and the polite smile became a bit of a smirk. “That a good book?” he asked. The question was innocent. The tone was slightly suggestive.

Sansa snapped out of her lust-addled fog. How dare he smirk at her? How dare he use that tone? It didn’t matter if he had sensuous, bitable lips. It didn’t matter if he was built like a god. She wasn’t that desperate. Sure, her stay on Dragonstone was off to a sleepy start. Sure, she’d not had sex since Harry. Sure, she’d not had a decent orgasm without the assistance of her vibrator in, uh…ever. But she could not permit this guy to get fresh, could she?

_Oh yes, I could!_ a less lady-like part of her interjected.

“It helps pass the time but my reading preferences and favorite sports team aren’t going to get the A/C working again, are they?” she asked in a clipped tone.

“Uh…no,” he stammered.

“I’m Sansa Stark, by the way. Perhaps you’re acquainted with the owners…my parents?” she said primly. His eyes widened and she pointed towards the backdoor. “The air unit is out that way. Would you kindly move your tool bag off my counter? I need to keep it cleared off to assist our guests.”

_Cleared off for what? It’s not like you’re bowled over with new arrivals on a Tuesday afternoon._

He looked around the empty lobby, bemused. “Yes, I can see that you’re swamped,” he deadpanned. Her lip curled back in a snarl and he held up his hands, giving her sweet puppy dog eyes now. Damn him. “Listen…Miss Stark, I know your parents and your brother Robb. I didn’t mean to come off…”

“No, no…you’re fine,” she said, already regretting her snappishness. _I was the one looking you up and down like a piece of meat in the first place. First hot guy you meet and_ _you’re already pushing him away because he smirked. Gods, Sansa!_ “I’ll show you to the air unit,” she said, rising from her spot. “And thank you for coming on such short notice, Mister…”

“Snow, Jon Snow. I’ll get you fixed up in a jiffy and have that unit purring like a kitten in no time, Miss Stark.”

_What else could you make purr like a kitten?_

_Behave, you._

“Thank you, Mr. Snow. You may call me Sansa.”

“Alright, Sansa. Call me Jon.”

Later that night, Sansa pulled out her phone in her blissfully cool condo after debating about making this call for the past hour.

“What’s the 4-1-1 on Jon?” she asked as soon as he answered. There was no need to be subtle. He knew her too well.

“Who is this?” the voice on the other end of the line drawled in response.

“Robb…c’mon!”

“Who’s Jon?”

“The repairman for the condos.”

“I don’t know a…wait. Is it Jon Snow?!”

“Yes! Jon Snow, the repairman!”

“I wonder what he’s doing there.”

“Are you going to give me the scoop or not?”

“Maybe. Why are you asking?”

“I was just…curious.”

“Curious, huh?”

She could already picture his smug expression. When had she ever called her brother up randomly to ask about a guy? He’d delight in giving her hell about it but he had worked here last year so she figured he’d know Jon.

Turned out Jon hadn’t been here last year when Robb was but he knew him. She was surprised to find out how well he knew him.

 

* * *

 

 

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He’d probably be better off jerking off in the shower and getting on with his life than making this call.

_Who are you kidding? You’ll be jerking off in the shower later anyway._

_Well…yeah._

Except now he’d be picturing long white legs, fiery red hair, crystal blue eyes and the wolf tits…uh, bit…when he did it.

“Hey, Robb!” he nearly shouted when his old college friend answered. He grimaced at the enthusiasm in that greeting. Robb would know something was up.

“Hey, Jon. Long time, no talk.” He sounded smug. Why did Robb sound smug? “How are you?”

“I’m good. I just wanted to call and, uh…say hello.” He cringed at how pitiful that sounded. He was not one to just call people and say hello. An occasional text was much more his style. “How’s Jeyne?”

“She’s good. Sansa called a little while ago. She said she met you today.”

“She did?” _She talked about me then._ He hoped that was a good sign.

“Yeah. What are you doing on Dragonstone anyway?”

“My dad talked me into coming down here after I got out. He wanted to get a chance to build a relationship or some such bullshit.”

“Going that well, huh?” Robb chuckled.

“It’s alright. You know we never got on so well. He’s sort of set in his ways but we’re trying. So, your sister’s working at your folks’ place for a bit?”

“Yeah. She finished her degree a few months ago but she’s been a little adrift. Dad suggested it.”

“So she’s not, um…sticking around then?”

There was silence on the other end of the line, an uncomfortably long silence, and Jon figured he’d overplayed his hand. He never was much good at this. And pumping one of his best friends for information about his little sister was probably a complete mistake.

“Not sure what her plans are yet. I don’t imagine she’ll be sticking around long-term though.”

Why did his heart sink to hear that? “Right. So, how are things with work?” he asked, hoping to switch topics.

“She’s a really great girl, Jon. She’s been through some rough times lately.”

He should’ve known Robb wouldn’t be fooled. _You’ve not spoken to him in nearly a year and you call him up and start asking about his sister. Smooth, Snow_.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” he said, his heart beating frantically as he tried to think of a good way out of this conversation. “I was just…curious.”

“Yeah, okay," he chuckled. "Curious is okay. I’ll give you a bit of background to satisfy your curiosity but it would also be nice to know there’s someone down there who’s looking out for her.”

“Sure thing.” _Looking out for her. Yeah…_

 

* * *

 

 

She was gorgeous…and distracting.

Three weeks had passed since the night he’d called Robb and he’d been called back to the Starks’ resort for repair work seven times since then. They’d had a rash of things needing repairs, it seemed.

Since tourist business tended to be slow this time of year on Dragonstone, Sansa had started hanging out with him whenever he was working. He liked that and hoped she liked him but based on what Robb had told him, she was probably just lonely down here. He knew the feeling.

Her ex-fiancé sounded like a total douche from what Robb had told him. Robb had also said Sansa was a romantic at heart and he suspected there was more to the break up than she’d told the family.

_‘Be a friend to her. She could probably use a friend down there,’_ Robb had said.

He’d agreed with the sentiment in theory. Jon wanted to be a friend to her. However, he was also interested in being much more than a friend to her. He was sexually attracted to her but there was more to it than that.  However, she was probably still on the rebound and needed a friend more than a date. Thus, he’d hesitated to try and make plans with her away from the resort figuring it might be too much temptation to cross that line.

But, the more time he spent with Sansa, the more he craved spending time with Sansa. He’d get such a giddy rush whenever Elia would text him with a job to do at Weirwood.

After they’d started to grow comfortable together as she watched him work the first couple of times, they’d opened up a bit more about their past; him sharing things about his mom and Ygritte and her discussing Harry. It wasn’t long till Jon despised that guy.

“Would you mind scooting over a little?” he asked as he got down in the floor to crawl under the sink one quiet Thursday morning in a currently unoccupied bungalow. “There’s not much floor space.”

“Oh, sure,” Sansa replied as she hopped up on the end of the bathroom counter, giving him an eyeful of long legs that weren’t remotely covered by her shorts. She crossed her ankles and started swinging her legs whilst sucking on a cherry lollipop of all things. Sexy and innocent all at once. Was she trying to kill him? “Do you want anything, Jon?”

_I want you to sit on my face_. “No, I’m good,” he huffed as he stuck his head in the cabinet and willed himself to not make a tent of his work pants.

He’d come down here six months ago after he’d finished his enlistment because his dad had offered. It wasn’t like he had anywhere else to go since his mom had died. They didn’t always get along so well but they were trying. At least, his step-mom was pretty great despite everything that had went down before Jon was born so it was tolerable. Still, he needed to get his own place if he was going to stay here. He just couldn’t decide. Return North or stay here? In his heart, he knew he’d rather be up North but where would he go?

Plus, his father had helped him set up this business when he’d mentioned wanting to find something to do that involved working with his hands. His only condition for the start-up money invested had been the name of the business. Jon had begrudgingly agreed. He was his son but he’d never see himself as a Targaryen. That ship had sailed a long time ago. But he would feel like an ass if he up and left after his father had gone to the trouble to help him start a business.

Jon had had plenty of practice at repair work when he was still a kid and old Mr. Rayder would show him stuff around the apartments where he’d lived with his mom. He’d learned other skills from some of his pals in the service.

Sansa was still slurping on her sucker when he switched the water off.

“Could you hand me a towel?”

“Sure,” she replied, pulling the sucker out of her mouth with a little plop.

He was suddenly imagining her making that noise doing something else. _Gods, be good._ He had to stop watching her red-stained tongue swirling around that infernal candy. He needed to ignore her little sighs of delight over the treat. He’d better quit thinking about how long it’d been since he’d made a girl sigh like that. Ygritte had been gone for almost two years.

“Robb said you studied Mechanical Engineering when you were at Castle Black with him,” she said after finishing her sucker at last.

_Thank the gods. But of course you’d mention your brother. Another reminder of why I need to watch it._ “Yeah, I studied it a little before joining the army.”

“Are you planning to go back?”

“Someday maybe. I dunno. I like doing this.”

“You’re good at it. And there’s not anything written that says someone has to finish college. It can be such a waste if you’re not invested in it,” she said moodily as she picked at a piece of lint on her shorts. “Just look at me. I finished my degree but I’m still not sure what I even want to do with it. It’s really a matter of what makes you happy, right?”

“Right,” he smirked. He figured she was being polite. In her world, everyone was supposed to finish college, he was sure. “I’m sure you’ll find your calling, Sansa. Sometimes, these things take time. Hand me that wrench, will you?”

“This one?” she asked as she held up his pliers.

“No, the other wrench,” he said not wanting to discourage her. She dislodged half a dozen more tools before finding the wrench. “Bingo!” he said and she beamed at him. He loosened the coupling nut to detach the trap and tried to ignore the way her smile made his stomach muscles clench. “Yikes. This is really clogged.”

He dumped the trap into the bucket he’d brought with him and watched Sansa’s nose crinkle up at all the hair and built-up gunk. It was gross but standard for a clogged sink. He was positive Sansa hadn’t spent much time dealing with clogged sinks.

Once it was clear and he got everything reattached, he cut the water back on and tested the sink to make sure everything was working like it should. He’d wiped off his hands once already but he still managed to leave grimy fingerprints on the faucet.

She was staring at his hands. He wondered if she was disgusted by them. It didn’t matter. There were things he was supposed to remember anyway. She was Robb’s little sister and off limits. She was nursing a broken heart. She would never let a guy with dirty hands like his touch her.

“Sorry,” he said, reaching for a spare rag.

“Wait.”

She hopped down from the counter. She was still staring at his hands but her tone was not what he expected. It was breathy and something about it reminded him of when they’d met and he would’ve sworn she was checking him out before she’d turned a bit frosty.

She took two steps towards him in the little bathroom, right into his personal space. Every fiber of his being was aware of her proximity and it was getting harder to remember those things he was supposed to remember.

Suddenly, Robb Stark was far away in the north and didn’t matter. Broken hearts could be repaired. He would know. He didn’t give a shit how dirty his hands were. He was dying to put them on her.

Without warning, she reached out and stroked his beard. He nearly quivered at that whisper of a touch. What was this girl doing to him?

“You just have a bit of something stuck…”

He looked down to see her rubbing her thumb and forefinger together. When she separated them, there was a black smear on her white skin. Their eyes met and the atmosphere was charged with undeniable electricity. His cock twitched as he swallowed hard.

“Sorry to get you dirty,” he rasped, his eyes flitting between her baby blues and her red lips.

“I might like a little dirty,” she said in a sultry voice, leaning in.

“Sansa.”

He practically growled her name, a warning to back away if she was only teasing. It had been so long and he wasn’t sure he could handle teasing from this girl.

She didn’t back away.

Her lips tasted like cherries.

 

* * *

 

 

She couldn’t believe she was being this forward. What was he doing to her? Whatever it was, she couldn’t resist taking this leap. She’d worry about the landing later.

From the moment she kissed Jon, Sansa knew she was in for the best sex of her life. As soon as he started kissing her back, her toes curled up and her panties became damp from the raw intensity of his kiss. Her eyes rolled back. Margaery had been right. This was what she needed.

And what he needed too maybe. His lover had died two years ago when he was in the army. It was tragic and her heart hurt for him. He’d been living like a recluse since getting out; staying here on Dragonstone even though his eyes lit up every time they spoke of the North, working as much as possible to keep himself occupied while living with his father and step-mother in an uneasy domesticity.

Robb had said he worried that Jon had died a bit too when Ygritte did. But he wasn’t dead. He was still young and very much alive. He needed this as much as she did. It was too soon to think of the other things she might want. Or rather, she was afraid to do too much thinking. She just wanted to feel right now.

The nascent friendship between them was lovely but the attraction was too strong to ignore and desire was running rampant in the little bathroom this morning. There was no question of them stopping at kissing.

“Please,” she moaned when he pulled back from that first kiss, his eyes asking how far this was going to go.

She got a rumbling sort of growl in response before he shoved her shorts and panties to the floor and lifted her back onto the counter. Before she could start feeling the slightest bit self-conscious, he was already between her thighs showing her with marvelous dedication one of the many ways Harry had been a subpar lover.

She was leaned back against the mirror with her bare legs resting on his shoulders, scrunched into a ball practically, as she watched him devour her pussy. The lights were on and she had a perfect view. Harry had acted like giving oral was a tremendous chore. Jon acted as though he’d been blessed with a special gift as he elicited unladylike oaths and moans from her.

“Oh, gods,” she panted when he started tonguing her clit again as she twisted her fingers through his curls. “Right there…don’t stop!”

His hands, those strong hands that turned her on for some reason, were grasping her thighs leaving dark stains behind on her flesh. Why did that make her so hot? He closed his mouth over her clit and sucked lightly. She rocked against his mouth and bit her lip to keep from shouting when she came.

“Fuck…fuck…oh, fuck…” she chanted to herself as she floated in her post-orgasmic haze.

It had been mind-blowing. It had been earth-shattering. It had been… _loving_. It was best not to question that choice of description.

Her lips were swollen and her pupils were obscuring most of the blue when she looked over her shoulder at the wanton girl in the mirror. She was still wearing her tank top but nothing else. The counter was slippery from her arousal. She felt dirty in a way but it was good, a luscious, naughty sort of dirtiness, better than anything she’d ever read in a smutty novel.

She heard the shower turn on and blinked. She hadn’t even realized he wasn’t between her legs anymore.

“C’mere,” he said, offering his hand to help her down. “Time to get you clean, beautiful.” She slid down from the counter and let him pull off her tank. His eyes roamed her curves. One hand was resting lightly on her hip. “Gods, you’re so beautiful, Sansa.”

She flushed at his words but she felt beautiful; mussed hair, swollen lips and all. When was the last time a man had made her feel truly beautiful? It had been longer than she cared to admit.

“Jon…I’m on the pill,” she said shyly.

“Does that mean I get to take the shower with you?”

“Yes.”

“Thank the gods,” he said before he kissed her hungrily once more. She could taste herself on his lips.

She began unbuttoning his shirt, desperate to see him, desperate to get closer with no barriers between them as their hands explored each other in a fury of touching and grasping. She wanted him to touch her everywhere. She wanted him to fuck her against the wall. She wanted him to bend her over the counter. She wanted him to take her in the bed that waited in the next room. Fuck, she just wanted him.

“Get in,” he said, guiding her to the shower as his deep commanding voice sent shivers down her spine. “I’m gonna wash up and then I’m gonna make love to you, Sansa. I’m gonna love you so sweetly, my sweet, sweet Sansa.”

_Make love to me. I want someone to make love to me._

This was madness of course. He was gorgeous but Sansa Stark didn’t initiate sex with men she’d known for three weeks at the drop of a hat, much less ones who were friends with her brother. She didn’t let them eat her out on bathroom countertops either. But she wanted to remember what it felt like to be wanted. She wanted to know what it felt like to be loved.

He closed the shower door and she helped him wash as he did the same to her; sliding a wash cloth over soapy skin, kissing and licking each other, not caring if they got a bit of suds in their mouths. She stroked his straining erection, hot and rock hard in her hand, when they were both clean.

“Do you want me to suck your cock?” she asked. Harry always wanted that first. A lot of times, it was all he wanted.

Jon looked confused. “No, beautiful. I said I wanted to make love to you.” He gently pressed her back against the shower wall and lifted one leg to wrap it around his hip. “Tell me if it feels good, sweet Sansa.”

His teeth were grazing her throat as he slid inside her, stretching her, filling her. And for once, she didn’t wonder how soon it would be over or how long it would take. She didn’t want it to end. It was good, so much better than what she’d ever known. Her fingers glided through his wet hair, her nails lightly raked his muscled back. Her head fell back as he thrusted, letting herself just enjoy.

She gripped his shoulders, fearing she might fall. “I’ve got you,” he promised.

Wet and steamy and slick, his hard, smooth body pressed against hers, he hitched her leg up further and dove deeper inside her. His other hand was everywhere; teasing a nipple, rubbing her clit, squeezing her ass. And his mouth was all over her face and neck. The sensations were overwhelming. This time, she didn’t bite her lip when she came. She cried out, her voice echoing around them in the shower stall. She cried out his name.

“Tell me, Sansa,” he said again as he nipped at her ear once he’d come, too.

“It was good…so good, Jon,” she whimpered, boneless and blissful. “I’ve never…never before…”

She froze and shut up at once. She’d almost said too much. His head jerked back to look at her. His eyes narrowed. She _had_ said too much.

“Never?” He looked panicked. “Sansa…are you saying you were a…”

“No! I meant, I’ve never climaxed…with a guy before.” Her cheeks were on fire now with embarrassment. _He knows you were engaged to Harry and now you tell him your fiancé_ _never got you off_. What sort of loser would he think she was?

But he didn’t say anything weird or hurtful. He smiled sweetly and said, “I’m glad you did with me.”

It was after they had dried off that an awkward silence descended, stretching on and on. Jon was looking thoughtful as he pulled on his pants again. She hated that silence. It reminded her too keenly of what she’d just done with this man she was just getting to really know.

_Other girls do it._

_You’re not other girls._

She had thought some great sex with a hot guy she liked might clear her head. She’d thought wrong. And, she hadn’t needed to get under someone to get over Harry. She was already over him.

What she needed, what she wanted was something new, something special…something with Jon. But could he possibly want the same? And would he want it now that he’d already had her?

He was tying the laces of his work boots and kept stealing glances at her. He looked like this was every bit as awkward for him as it was for her. What did that awkwardness signal? That he didn’t normally do this sort of thing? Or that he was worried about how to let Robb’s little sister down easy?

Her heart ached at the thought. Hadn’t her heart already been through enough? She didn’t think she could bear being let down at all, no matter how gently. She needed to say something before he did.

“I don’t normally do this sort of thing but that was…it was amazing, Jon.”

“Yeah, it was,” he smiled. “Sansa, I…”

“But I think it’s best if we just kind of keep things casual, don’t you? No strings attached.”

“Casual?” For a moment, she saw a flash of emotion in his eyes but then he quickly looked down at the floor.

Like a train wreck you can’t look away from, she kept babbling on even though something was telling her to shut up, to take it back. “I’m not saying I’d be opposed to continuing to see you. I just didn’t want you to think I expected anything.”

“Right…casual. That’s…yeah, I get it.”

He said the words off-handedly but his body language said otherwise. She closed her eyes and cursed herself. She’d screwed this up already. She’d closed a door between them before even giving things a chance.

“Jon, I…”

“I’m overdue at another job,” he said briskly, looking at his watch. “I’ll see you, Sansa.”

He picked up his tool bag and she could already feel tears forming in her eyes. Would he notice? Would he even care now? He seemed determined not to look at her.

She blinked rapidly. Her tears hadn’t stopped Harry from continuing to cheat. She wouldn’t cry in front of Jon now that she’d bungled this.

But before he walked out on her and what might’ve been, he took her hand lightly in his. “You know my number if you, uh…need anything.”

The door closed behind him, leaving her alone. She had pushed him away without ever wanting to, all because of fear; fear of rejection, fear of heartbreak, fear of being vulnerable. She was over Harry but she hadn’t quite been over that miserable sense of failure her broken engagement had left her with. And now, she’d failed again.

Sansa wanted nothing more than to sink down on the bed and sob her heart out. But there was work to do so instead she walked numbly back to her post.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Jon blamed the sea-salt air as he climbed into his work truck and scrubbed at his watery eyes. He did his best to ignore the ache in his heart and the keen disappointment he felt. What had he expected? Robb had said she’d been adrift since the breakup and graduation. He supposed part of finding herself again could involve a little casual sex.

_Robb…fuck._

He didn’t want Robb to find out about this. He’d been thinking about how to tell him they were together once a bit of time had passed. That had been playing through his mind as he got dressed. He certainly wasn’t going to tell him he’d just fucked Sansa in a bathroom but he figured maybe Robb might be okay with them in time. He wasn’t going to pass up an opportunity with Sansa regardless of how Robb felt about it though.

Unfortunately, that wasn’t what she wanted.

_What are you moping about anyway? You just had hot sex with a gorgeous girl._

She’d indicated they could continue with no strings attached. He should be giving random strangers high-fives the rest of the day and whistling like a loon.

_But what if I wanted the strings?_

It was ridiculous. They’d met three weeks ago. He was a repairman and she was a college girl working at her parents’ resort temporarily. What future could they have? He didn’t know but he knew he liked her. He liked her so much he could already see himself loving her given time.

He’d not felt that way about anyone since Ygritte had died. And him and Ygritte…their time together had been fleeting; a few weekend furloughs together and hurried couplings when she’d visited the base and he was off-duty. She’d been so full of fiery passion but, even before her death, he had already started to realize how that sort of love could burn out quickly, consuming itself in its own flames.

Sansa, the girl he’d been getting to know these past three weeks, she was steadier in ways that Ygritte had never been. Despite the ex and the uncertainty of what she wanted to do for a living, he thought she had her own kind of strength, even if she didn’t give herself credit for it yet. It was quieter, more understated in some ways than other people he’d known but it was there. She was the sort of girl he could see building something significant with. Today’s unexpected turn of events had been hotter than anything he’d ever experienced but it was the underlying person, that girl Sansa Stark, with whom he had hoped to make a real connection.

He passed through the rest of his day without even being aware of it. All he could remember was Sansa; her soft, white skin and her auburn hair, the way she’d cried out his name in the shower, the way she’d gasped and squirmed for him on the countertop, the taste of cherries.

She’d said she’d never climaxed with a man before him. He was pissed on her behalf that her fiancé had never managed to make her come but also inordinately pleased he’d given her something she’d not had with anyone else. He could give her more. If this was all she wanted, he could give her that much. It might break his heart but maybe it could help mend hers.

“I’m home,” he called when he’d finished his work at last. _Though it doesn’t exactly feel like home_.

Elia was in the kitchen making dinner. His father had left on a business trip in the capitol that morning. He regretted his father’s absence for once. Elia was a good woman and loving. She was also very intuitive when it came to the feelings of others.

“I made pasta,” she said with a smile when he kissed her cheek.

“Sounds good. I’ll wash up.”

They sat down at the table together. Despite the delicious food, he ate mechanically without relish. He wondered what Sansa was doing for dinner tonight. Robb had said she needed a friend down here. Did she eat every meal alone? He would’ve liked to take her to dinner. He could’ve done that much before everything today. He could’ve taken her out to eat or to a movie. Friends did that. Would that really have been too much of a temptation? He would’ve liked to bring her here and introduce her to his step-mother.

“Jon?” He looked up and realized Elia was staring at him. “What is it, darling?”

“Nothing. Just thinking about a job I had trouble with today. How was your day?”

Elia’s dark eyes narrowed. She did not believe him. He hoped she’d forgive him for the lie. “It was alright. You’ve been very busy of late.”

“Yeah, thanks for fielding the calls and scheduling everything for me.”

“I’m happy to do so. But if the work keeps coming in, perhaps you should hire someone to help you in the field.”

_If I hired some help, I could send them to Weirwood whenever she calls_.

Even as he thought it, he knew he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t pass up the chance to see her. A fling wasn’t what he’d been hoping for but he’d take whatever Sansa was willing to give him.

“Nah…I’m managing.”

He stood as soon as he was finished eating and took his bowl to the sink to wash it. The sudsy water reminded him of the shower earlier. He closed his eyes and thought of Sansa’s face when he’d been about to leave. She’d said what she’d said but then he’d wondered later if she really meant it. What if he’d told her he wanted more than sex before he’d left? Would that have made a difference?

He sighed loudly, feeling like a lovelorn fool.

“Jon…what is it?” Elia asked again.

She was his step-mother and while their relationship was still a work in progress, she’d always been kind. His mother was gone. He couldn’t talk to Robb about this particular problem and he didn’t want to share this with any of his friends from the army. He couldn’t imagine talking to his father about it either. He could talk to Elia though.

“I’m, uh…I was dealing with that clogged sink at Weirwood today and…”

She nodded encouragingly at him but he faltered and chickened out. He was a grown man but discussing his sex life with his step-mother was not something he was up to tonight. Neither was sharing his disappointment over how things had turned out afterwards.

“I’m just tired…long day. Going to turn in early. Good night.”

 

* * *

 

 

A week had passed with no contact and Sansa was trying to ignore how miserable she was. They’d gone through a rash of things needing repairs those first three weeks since the A/C had gone out and she’d met Jon. He’d remarked on it, saying he was rarely called out to the Weirwood more than twice a month. Well, now things had apparently returned to normal after her impetuous actions last week. Nothing had needed repairing since then so there’d been no excuse to call.

_That’d be my luck. Give me time to start to get to know him, to get attached…to want more. Give me enough time to make an uncharacteristic move and then follow it up with a horrible mistake. Then, leave me high and dry and wishing._

She could’ve just called him without an excuse. She had his cell number. He’d said she could call. But she didn’t know what to say. She was afraid to admit she’d been so very wrong.

Jon had not called her either. Not that he’d said he would call. Not that she would expect him to after what she’d said. Why had she opened her mouth and pushed him away? She had asked herself that question dozens of times each day the past week.

He’d told her to call if she needed anything. _I need you and I need to explain myself_. She’d reached for her phone a hundred times only to pull back from it. What if she made things even worse now?

_Hi, we had sex last week and I said ‘let’s keep it casual’ but I didn’t mean it. Please, don’t hate me._

Ugh. She hated being riddled with all this self-doubt.

“Hello! We need to check out,” a guest said, drawing her from her bitter musings.

“Of course. Unit 204, right?” The man nodded. “I hope you enjoyed your stay.”

“Very much. But I should probably tell you the garbage disposal makes quite a racket.”

“Oh? I’ll take a look at it.”

After the guest left, she hurriedly posted her ‘Be Right Back’ sign and went out to the bungalow. It needed to be cleaned but everything appeared to be in order. She tested the garbage disposal. It was louder than normal maybe but it appeared to be working just fine. She was terribly disappointed. There was no need to call Jon over this.

But maybe…

Someone had left a plastic, beaded necklace on the bar, the kind some of the local restaurants wrapped around their fruity cocktails. Sansa picked up the beads and ran them through her fingers. No food was as solid as these beads.

Without questioning the childishness of it too much, she stuffed them down the disposal and contemplated what she wanted to do. She could fish them out again and let things go, let him go and declare the whole thing a miserable mistake and lost chance for romance.

Instead, she turned on the water and the disposal, cringing at the horrid sound it made. Shrugging off her guilt, she grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and started dialing. The same polite woman she’d spoken to every time she’d called Targaryen & Son Repairs answered.

“Hi. This is Sansa from Weirwood Seaside Resort.”

“Hello, Sansa. How are you?”

“I’m good, thanks. Well, sort of. I’m terribly sorry to be a bother but do you think Jon could take a look at a garbage disposal for me?”

“Sure. I’ll let him know. He’s pretty booked today but I’m sure he’ll try and squeeze you in.”

She was told he’d come as quick as he could and she asked one of the other employees to cover the front desk for her while she let the repairman into the bungalow to deal with the disposal issue…of her making.

Her heart felt full at the thoughts of seeing him. She ached to touch him again.

And in less than thirty minutes, Sansa was on her knees before him, sucking his cock as his hands were reverently carding through her hair.

“Sansa…gods…if you don’t stop, beautiful…” He tugged gently at her hair, trying to pull her off. His hands were strong but gentle. She loved the way he touched her. She wanted to give him this pleasure. “Shit…oh, shit…” he moaned as he came, his salty cum coating her tongue before she swallowed. Sweaty and breathless, he collapsed back into the sofa of 204 and lifted her up off the floor into his lap. “I’ll be useless the rest of the day now,” he laughed lightly as he rained kisses along the nape of her neck and put his arms around her. He made her feel warm. He made her feel loved.

_This could be enough_ , she thought. It wasn’t though.

Feeling loved and _being_ loved weren’t always the same thing. Hadn’t Harry taught her that? _Not really. When did Harry ever_ _make you feel loved?_ But could Jon ever love her after what she’d done?

He hadn’t even looked at the disposal yet. As soon as he’d walked in, she’d raced to him, kissing him, wanting to open her heart to him. He’d nuzzled into her hair and whispered that he’d missed her. She’d missed him, too. Why couldn’t she just say it?

Eager to show him instead, she’d started unbuckling his belt and walking him towards the sofa.

“Sansa…you don’t have to…fuck…” he’d whined when she’d pulled his cock out and started going down on him. His eyes had fluttered closed when her tongue had swirled around the tip before she took him in as far as she could. “Gods, beautiful. You’re so good, sweet girl. Fuck…take me in. I love that sweet, hungry mouth of yours. Fuck me.”

His voice was like an aphrodisiac to her. She hadn’t ever gotten excited giving head in the past but she had this time. Jon had been thumbing her nipples as she sucked him. She’d moaned around him as she glided up and down his cock causing him to keep talking, saying such dirty, hot things that made her wet.

“That was…fuck. I didn’t want that to be over so soon,” he chuckled, still holding her in his lap. “I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry.” _I’m the one who’s sorry. I broke the disposal. I wanted to see you. I care about you. I lied last week._

He brushed her hair out of her face. He was looking at her intently. She should say something. She couldn’t seem to say anything.

“I’d really like to do more...”

“Yeah, I’d like that, too.”

“But I’m already way behind my schedule today. Why don’t I look at the disposal?” he asked with a final peck on the lips.

She smothered her disappointment. “Sure.”

This was why he was here. He’d happily accepted the blow job but he had come because she’d called for the repair work. She was the one initiating the rest. She’d said no strings. Why, oh why, had she ever said that?

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah ha! Here’s the problem,” he declared triumphantly one night a couple of weeks later. “The starter is fine. The dryer was just unplugged.”

He didn’t normally work this late but he’d started making exceptions for Weirwood. Well, honestly for Sansa. Elia had remarked on it. He only hoped she’d be in bed before he got home. Looking Elia in the eye and lying was not something he enjoyed.

He hadn’t wanted to push Sansa so he’d let her make the moves. He still half hoped that she’d call him up with no repairs needed but for now they had this at least.

That week with no call had been horrible, wondering if he’d ever hear from her again. He’d started to call a few times but hesitated. He didn’t feel right initiating things in this case. He was woefully inexperienced at this sort of thing. And just because she’d indicated they might continue, didn’t guarantee they would. He was afraid of being crushed if he called and she told him she wasn’t interested in hooking up or seeing him anymore despite the fact he knew she’d enjoyed it as much as he had.

So when she’d called that day with the disposal issue, he’d jumped her ahead of other jobs because he’d been so desperate to lay eyes on her. When she’d surprised him with that kiss, his heart had melted and he knew she had him wrapped around her little finger. And, the blow job had been fantastic and sweet relief after longing for her every night for a solid week.

He’d wanted to stay and give her pleasure too but he did have a lot of work waiting. Plus, he’d had that moment where he’d been holding her in his lap, where he’d considered saying something about how he felt. It was on the tip of his tongue but he didn’t want to push her away. So, he’d claimed he needed to go and told himself the flash of disappointment on her face was imagined or just because he hadn’t been able to satisfy her.

Still, when she’d called two days later with a jammed bedroom closet door, he’d rushed to her once more. And this time, he’d not had to rush off so soon. He’d fixed the door easily enough and then Sansa had wound up riding him on the bed, kissing him with that same urgency from the first time and saying such wicked but delightful things that set his heart to pounding.

“Unplugged? Oh, how ridiculous,” she said, rolling her eyes although a blush was staining her cheeks. “I’m so sorry to bother you this late,” she said in that tone he was coming to know quite well. Her blue eyes were already darkening with desire.

His heart might wish for more but his body could not complain. His pulse was already thrumming in anticipation. “It’s no bother. I’m always happy to be of service,” he replied, his voice low and husky.

“You know…now that you’re here. I think there might be a problem with the bed in my bungalow,” she said innocently.

“I’ll be happy to, uh…check it out.”

In four minutes flat, they were both naked in her bedroom. This was the first time he’d been here. The room was decorated in pale yellows and deep blues. It was soothing. It smelled like Sansa, that light florally scent she wore mixed with a hint of the cocoa butter lotion she used that was irrevocably linked to her in his mind now.

She’d had her hair up in a messy bun but took it down for him, loose and soft and heavenly-looking. He laid her back on the bed, kissing his way up her creamy skin, cupping a delectable tit in one hand as he carded the other through her hair.

“You’re beautiful.” _I want you to be mine. And I want to be yours._

“Thank you. You’re beautiful, too.” He snickered at that, embarrassed. “Don’t laugh. It’s true,” she said, stroking his jaw. “I love your strong hands. I love how gentle you are with me.” He didn’t know what to say to that. Ygritte had teased him and called him a pretty boy. He hadn’t particularly enjoyed that. But Sansa said it so sincerely. “You’re a good man, Jon,” she sighed. It was a melancholy sound.

“You’re a…”

She cut him off with a kiss. Did she not want him to compliment her? To tell her he thought she was an amazing woman and he wanted to make her happy? To confess he loved how giving she was? How she made him want to be an even better man? Every word of it was the truth.

“Jon…do you ever think about moving back North?” she asked unexpectedly.

“Sometimes…yeah.”

He waited for her to say something else. He wanted to tell her he’d thought about it a lot. And he’d thought of what it might be like to live up there near her, or even with her.

She didn’t say anything else though and he didn’t either. She spread her legs further apart and opened her arms to him.

He entered her in one swift thrust, enjoying her gasp as he buried himself to the hilt in her wet, tight heat. She rocked her hips, meeting his thrusts, and they quickly found their rhythm. They fit so perfectly together. If only everything could be as perfect as the sex.

He grunted as he came deep inside her, watching her face as she crested out the last of her own climax. He had to bite his tongue to keep from saying things she didn’t want to hear. Instead, he poured his feelings into the way he kissed her when her eyes fluttered open again. He kept kissing her even as his cock started to soften and slip out of her. He rolled to his back and pulled her to him, holding her in his arms and wishing they could stay like this all night.

She got up after a time and went to the bathroom. He figured it was time to go. He’d given her what she wanted. She didn’t want the rest.

He sat up and slipped on his boxers. He was grabbing his pants as she came out of the bathroom. She looked startled when she saw him dressing. They stared at each other. She was biting at her bottom lip, twiddling her hands together.

“Jon? Would you…could you stay? I’d like it if you’d stay tonight. Only if you want to, of course.”

He dropped his pants. “I want to.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Jon…what is it?” Elia asked the next morning.

He’d slipped in early, before dawn. He was sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. He’d grabbed a shower and was pretending he’d not slept somewhere else last night.

He’d not even heard Elia enter the room.  He'd been thinking of Sansa, curled up beside him as she slept and the way it felt to hold her. Why had she asked him to stay? Did she want more after all? Or did she simply want to be held for the one night? Had she simply wanted more sex? They’d made love twice more after she’d asked him to stay.

_Are we making love or are we just fucking?_ he thought with a surprising surge of anger.

He didn’t want to be angry at her but he couldn’t keep doing this. It was well beyond casual for him. But the thought of breaking it off and not seeing her anymore was intolerable. And the thought of going on pretending that this was just a good time was eating him alive.

“Please, don’t tell me nothing, darling,” Elia prompted. “It’s clear something is troubling you. I know you didn’t come home last night. You’re a grown man and I’m not trying to interfere with your life but it hurts me to see you hurting.”

He’d never want to hurt Elia. She’d been hurt enough. He raised his eyes to face his step-mother, this petite woman who had put up with his father all these years. She had the patience of a saint, a kind heart and was clever. Maybe she’d know what to do.

“It’s not nothing. It’s definitely something but I’m not sure what to do. There’s this girl I met and I'm...I’m in love with her but…gods, everything’s a mess.”

“Oh?” she smiled. “Is her name Sansa?”

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa smiled when she awoke. Last night had been so wonderful. And it wasn’t the sex she was focusing on, it was just the sweetness of being held by him all night. She wanted that every night. She wanted a chance to hold him, too.

Her heart started to swell with joy. He filled her with peace and joy like nothing she had ever known.

She could hear birds chirping and knew the sun was shining even if the bedroom was still darkened by the blackout curtains. Her hand slid across the bed, reaching for him. But she just kept reaching, meeting nothing but cold sheets. She sat up and looked around her dimly-illuminated bedroom. His clothes and boots were gone. He was gone.

A chill gripped her heart then, extinguishing the earlier joy. Her throat started to close up with the lump forming there.

He’d left without saying a word, just like a one-night stand…except wasn’t that how she’d been treating him? Like all she cared about was the pleasure he could give her?

Yes, she’d been hurt by Harry. Yes, she’d been dealt a heavy blow when he’d cheated on her time and time again and later admitted he wasn’t in love with her when she gave him back his ring. But Harry had done those things, not Jon.

_And how have you treated Jon?_

She wrapped her arms around herself and wept into her blanket at the answer. She was a fool. She should’ve said it last night when she’d asked him to stay. She should’ve said it a hundred times before that.

And she should definitely stop deliberately doing things to call for repairs. She couldn’t bring herself to do anything truly destructive after the garbage disposal. She’d felt too guilty. So, she was coming up with lamer and lamer excuses to call. Unplugging the clothes dryer had been a new low.

_Something needs repairs around here_ , she thought grimly, wiping away the last of her tears. _My head and my heart._

Sansa stepped into the shower and thought about the last seven months, longer than that even. If she was going to try and fix things with Jon, she needed to start with fixing herself.

So what if she had a broken engagement? That was no crime. The crime would’ve been marrying that ass.

But she held a degree in a field for which she had zero passion. She’d never regret coming here to work. She’d met Jon here. But running off to an island to escape from her disappointments hadn’t solved her problems. It was time to grow up and move forward with her life. And, it was time to fess up to Jon.

She was off duty today. She turned on her computer and spent two hours doing research while pondering her options. Then, she called her parents and asked for some advice. Then, she called Robb.

That afternoon, she texted Jon. She didn’t call the business line. She texted him directly, thinking he’d realize this was different. She contemplated that text message a good deal but decided to keep it brief and not pressure him.

_Sansa: I’d like to talk to you. Could you come over tonight after work?_

She pressed send before she could overthink it. Her heart was fluttering wildly. She was going to tell Jon the truth tonight and hope he'd still wanted to see her once she was done. She nearly shrieked when her phone buzzed with a reply a couple of minutes later.

_Jon: OK_

It wasn’t much of a reply but she’d take it. She would explain it all face-to-face. She needed to run by the market. She had things to get ready.

It was almost eight when he arrived, three hours after he got off work normally and the longest he’d ever kept her waiting. If she’d been anxious before, she was a nervous wreck now. She opened the door to find him standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. He wasn’t wearing his uniform shirt. He was in a grey henley and jeans. He had his tool bag but there was a scowl on his face.

Had she called him away from plans? Did he have a…date? She felt ill at the thought.

“What’s wrong with your lights? Flip another breaker?” His tone was harsh and she squirmed to remember that particular ploy she’d used a few days ago.

“I…thank you for coming. There’s nothing wrong with the lights.” She’d lit candles. She’d been hoping to set the right mood. “I made dinner.”

“Well, everybody’s got to eat, I guess,” he said indifferently. She started to tell him she’d made dinner for them both but he continued. “So is there a real repair job for me this time or should I just go ahead and get undressed?”

“A real repair job?” she squawked.

“Yeah,” he huffed and his eyes turned hard like flint. “See, I didn’t get it at first but my step-mom’s a smart lady. The jammed lock that wasn’t really jammed, the closet door that was barely stuck, the unplugged dryer, the toilet that mysteriously wouldn’t flush because the chain had been knocked off, the broken towel rack...”

“The towel rack was legit!”

His eyebrows raised and she flushed scarlet. Why lie? She was pathetic and now he knew it. She watched his jaw clench and unclench. She’d ruined it again.

“I really liked you, Sansa. From the moment we met, I liked you. I wanted to give you time though. Robb said you needed a friend and I tried to be that. Maybe I could’ve said something but that day…when you said the thing you did, I figured you were too good for me anyway.” He was angry but it did not disguise the pain in his voice. He looked around the bungalow. “So why are the lights off? Do you need an electrician? I could recommend a guy. Maybe you’d like to get to know him, too,” he finished bitterly.

“What?! No! Jon…”

“If you just wanted sex, all you had to do was call me. There was no need for a charade.”

“Jon, I’m so sorry. I’ve made you feel used and now you’re angry. I deserve that. I’ll admit I did want sex.” She took a deep breath and took the plunge. “But I also want so much more.” He had his arms folded across his chest again but he blinked and took a step back. “I screwed up, okay? I was never a random hook-up sort of girl. I guess that’d be obvious based on what I told you after our first time. The sex…gods, the sex is amazing, Jon, but it isn’t all I want. It was never all I wanted. I was afraid though and…I lied to protect myself. I lied to you.”

She was fighting back tears now. She didn’t want him to think she was going to use tears to gain his sympathy. She probably didn’t deserve any sympathy. But he took a step towards her again, his arms were hanging by his sides again. Actually, one of them was reaching out towards her.

“I…I liked you from the start. I liked you so much. I’d get so excited when I knew you were coming to repair something. I’ve never, ever initiated sex before but I…something about you made me feel strong enough to try and safe, too. But after what we did that day, I got nervous. You were quiet and I’d never done anything like that. I started overthinking things and remembering all the ways I’d been fooled by Harry. My life's been a bit of a cluster fuck lately and I couldn’t stand the thought of being rejected by you. But I swear I’m finished with the lies…and purposely tearing things up to get you to come over here.” His lips twitched into a smile. “I want a chance with you. I want to make things right between us. I want to make things up to you. I want to try anyway. But if you want to tell me to fuck off and don’t want to see me again, I can’t blame you. I’ve been selfish and...” She trailed off when he took her hands in his.

“You want more…with me?” he asked, his dark eyes loving and soft again.

She nodded. “I want them so badly. I want you, Jon. I…I love you. I’m such an idiot and a fool and a…”

“Shut up,” he said with a dear, sweet smile. “I don’t want to hear another word like that. I love you, too. Now, shut up and kiss me instead, Sansa Stark.”

 

* * *

 

 

Elia had been right of course. He’d just had a hard time allowing himself to hope.

“I think she really likes you, Jon. I think she’s calling in these repairs because she wants to see you but is afraid of how to express it. If she was the sort of girl who was into casual sex, why bother with the excuse of repair work? You said you know her brother well. Did he say anything to make you…”

“No. No, Robb said she was a really great girl who’d been through a rough time. He told me about the ex and other stuff. He asked me to be a friend to her.”

“Sounds like she’s needed a friend. She’s all alone down here. You said she didn’t seem happy about finishing school. She’s trying to find herself maybe but that doesn’t mean she’s not looking for something, too. Haven’t you been there, too?” she’d asked with an arched brow.

Of course, he had. He’d not fit in at college. He’d joined the army to do something else but he hadn’t wanted to make a career of it. He liked what he did now but he wasn’t entirely comfortable living here either.

“And, I’m not prying but I get the impression you’ve both been enjoying the, um…physical side of things,” Elia had prodded.

“Yeah. But what if that’s all there is to it?” he’d asked.

“Well, I guess you’ll never know until you talk to her about it.”

He’d nodded and agreed to do that.

All day he’d thought about his discussion with Elia. He’d been busy with his hands but he’d been running different scenarios and exchanges through his mind about how to discuss what was going on between them and why she was deliberately sabotaging things at her parents’ resort. He was hurt by that particular revelation and wasn’t sure what to make of it. Why was she doing this? Was it because she was desperate to see him like Elia said or was it just some silly game to make a fool of him?

Unfortunately, as his hurt feelings festered throughout the day, he grew more anxious…and angrier. By the time he’d received her text asking him to come over, he’d convinced himself this was some sort of game to her.

So, he’d replied he would come and then gone home, showered and considered wallowing in his pity and not showing up at all. But Elia had asked him if he was coming down to eat with her and he’d told her he had plans. If she figured out what he was doing, she’d be ashamed of him for not even having the balls to go speak with Sansa after he’d said he would.

When he pulled her into his arms as they kissed passionately, he was so glad he’d not let fear hold him back and he was glad she’d found her courage again as well.

“I’m sorry for the things I said earlier,” he murmured when they broke apart to draw breath. “You made me a candlelit dinner and I was an asshole.”

“No, no. I should’ve said it in my text. I should’ve explained what I had in mind.”

“You’ve never texted me directly before. I might’ve considered that before jumping to my own conclusions. Is dinner ruined?” he asked, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her again.

“I can reheat it,” she breathed against his lips. “I’ll warn you that it might not be so great. I just wanted to try it. I enjoyed trying something new.”

“If you made it, I’d love to try it.”

They ate slowly, often more interested in holding hands than actually eating. He was so happy. He’d gladly eat every dinner like this with her. And despite her modesty, the meal was delicious. That may have been his joy affecting him though.

The candles were burning low when they finally finished. He helped her clean up, wondering where they might go from here. He was also wondering what they might do after dinner… _and for the rest of our lives_.

“So…” he began, wiping his hands dry once they’d finished washing. “It’s ridiculous for me to be so nervous maybe but there’s a couple of things I need to discuss with you.” He led her to the sofa and sat down beside her but kept his hands to himself. He needed to keep his head on straight for at least a minute.

“I’m all for discussing things as I am completely done with second-guessing. So, what are you nervous about? We’re past the ‘will they or won’t they’ stage, I believe.”

“Yeah…well past that. First, I wonder if Robb’s going to hate me. Not that it’s going to stop me but I can’t help but wonder.”

“He won’t hate you, Jon. In fact, I called him earlier and told him how I feel about you and that I was hoping to make a go of things with you.”

“Oh, shit. Am I a dead man?”

“No. After he finished giving me a hard time and after I threatened to tell Mom about some of the stuff he did as a kid that he was never busted for if he harassed you over us, he said he knew you’d be good to me and asked me to be good to you.”

“Whew…that’s good.”

“I also told him I seduced you weeks ago.”

“Oh, fuck!” She started giggling and he realized she was teasing.

“What else are you nervous about?”

“Well, I…okay, here it goes. Sansa, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?”

“I would love to go out with you, Jon.”

“Great. So, would you want to see a movie?”

She smiled brightly. “I’d love to.”

“An action movie? Something loud and violent?”

Her smile faltered slightly. “Whatever you’d like, Jon.”

“Oh, good. I was leaning towards something witty but maybe romantic then.”

The smile brightened again. “I’d definitely like that.”

“I’ll have to warn you though. I’m probably going to try and make out with you during the movie.”

“I’d like that a lot,” she laughed.

“So, movie tomorrow night…and I want to take you out to dinner, too. Then, if you don’t mind, I’d love to introduce you to my father and step-mother this weekend. He’s okay but she’s really great. I know she’d love to meet you.”

“You’ve got this all planned out, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Alright then. I’d be happy to do any and all of those things.”

“Great. Next question. Would you want to be my girlfriend?”

Those big blue eyes were soft and a little misty when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He embraced her at once, holding her tightly and breathing in her sweet scent, the cocoa butter lotion with the florally undertone. His heart felt too big for his chest when she whispered her response.

“I’d love that more than anything.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Three years later…**

 

It was only October in the mountains near the Bay of Ice but Sansa woke up shivering. She squinted at her phone and read the time. 2AM. The heat had gone out.

“Jon,” she said in a groggy voice, reaching beside her where he was laying on his back, snoring.

“Hmm?” he replied sleepily, already tugging her closer. His arms were always so warm.

“The heat went out, honey,” she sighed, the contentment in her voice at odds with the circumstances. She loved being held by him.

“Again?”

“Uh huh.”

She could almost feel him smiling in the dark as he nuzzled his nose through her hair and pressed his lower half against her. “I’ll bet we can create our own heat for now and I can fix it in the morning.”

She giggled and would’ve loved to do just that. Burrowed in their covers, they could easily work up a sweat in no time flat. But there were others to consider.

“The guests might not appreciate waiting that long.”

“Alright,” he grumbled. She knew he wasn’t really cross though as he rolled out of bed and started pulling on clothes. “With any luck, it’s just the thermostat or the breaker.”

“Or the pilot light.” She’d picked up a thing or two about heat and air units. “Jon?”

“Yeah.”

“Hurry back.”

“Count on it.”

They’d opened their Bed and Breakfast six months ago in the popular skier’s paradise after Sansa had finished her culinary program and taken a few Hospitality and Hotel Management courses. They both did the cleaning and took care of the guests’ needs. Jon shuttled guests back and forth to the slopes during the day and took care of any repairs while Sansa prepared the hearty breakfasts and dinners their guests devoured before and after a busy day of winter sports or shopping, depending upon their personal tastes.

Three years ago, she never would have dreamed she’d find something to do for a living that brought her this much joy. Of course, Jon was a huge part of that.

She’d stayed on Dragonstone for a year, working at the Weirwood by day and taking classes in the evenings while enjoying the sunny days and long walks on the beach with Jon when she had free time. Getting to know Elia was her favorite part of living there after meeting Jon. She has also enjoyed seeing Jon and his father grow more and more comfortable with each other as time went by.

Jon had moved into her bungalow a couple of months after they’d started ‘officially’ dating and it had been a fantastic time she’d always treasure, learning more about each other as they developed a stronger, more intimate bond.

But when they’d traveled back North to visit her folks for a week, they’d both returned to Dragonstone feeling dispirited and wishing they could’ve stayed longer. It was then she had mentioned her dream of opening a resort of her own somewhere up there. Jon had immediately loved the idea.

Saving up the money had taken time as well as finishing her program but she’d known it would all be worth it. When she’d fretted over Jon leaving his business behind, he’d told her that the only business that truly mattered to him was being together and happy. With a bit of Elia’s help Sansa suspected, his father had been understanding when Jon told them their plans and only asked that they come and visit them when they could.

Business at The Crow & Direwolf Inn had been booming since their grand opening in the spring. Sansa would be glad of the respite come January when they would close for two and a half months during the off season when the northern winter was too harsh for even the most erstwhile skiers. Then, they planned to split their time visiting Winterfell and Dragonstone with a beach wedding to be held at the latter before returning to prepare for their reopening next spring.

Sansa heard the bedroom door open and close. He was good at what he did but that was very quick. Her heart skipped a beat and she rubbed her legs together. She was awake now and he was, too.

“Just the thermostat then?”

“Yup,” he answered, climbing back under the covers. “I think there’s a short somewhere in it. I’ll run to the hardware store and replace it in the morning.”

He yawned and started to settle back down. That would not do.

“It’s still cold in here,” she whined, grasping his warm strong hands, prompting him to rub them up and down her arms.

He chuckled. He knew all her ploys too well. “Well then…allow me to warm you up, beautiful.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It felt so good to write a shorter fic for this series again and I hope you enjoyed the conclusion :)
> 
> A few notes for those of you who read my other works:
> 
> I am hoping to do another round of WIP updates for my 3 most popular WIPs this month. I really want to finish Wildling Lover as I have something else I'm working on that I'd like to share once it's done. However, I'm also working on two stories for the Jonsa Historical event coming up later this month so we'll see if I manage all that! I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you... 
> 
> This series will continue but it may be a bit before I start a new one as I hate having too many irons in the fire (and yet I can't seem to stop myself.) 
> 
> And for the handful of you who read my Captain Snow series, I promise I have not abandoned the good captain. I know Littlefinger still needs to die and the Snows need to welcome their new addition before I conclude that series. In a fit of spring desktop cleaning back in April, I accidently deleted my notes and outline for the story and had already cleared out the bin before I realized it. I tried recovering the files but no luck :'(. Needless to say, I've been kind of down in the dumps and rudderless (haha) since then when I've tried to work on it. But I do plan on finishing it.


End file.
